Life Starts Now
by Lord of Tuft
Summary: Set at the beginning of season two when Aelita runs back to Lyoko. Aelita Stones is new to the world, and she's having problems to adapt. she's being mistreated by everyone, and she eventually breaks. She decides to run away, but then what? Can anybody change her mind, or will she go back to the place she hates?


**Life Starts Now**

**First of all: I do not own Code Lyoko. Second: This will be an OddLita fluff/friendship fanfic. Now, I'm an OddLita fan, I don't know why, it just happened. I have nothing against JerLita, but I never really got the feel for it. So please, I beg you, no flames about the pairing. It all comes down to taste, and people are different. Then again, this is the bloody internet... Now, this is based on the first episodes of season two when Aelita runs off back to Lyoko. I got this idea when I was lying in bed one evening listening to "Life Starts Now" by Three Days Grace. I just thought it fitted perfectly. Keep in mind that this won't be completely canon to what happens in the series. This isn't actually a songfic, so there won't be any lyrics in the text. If you're wondering about the lyrics, then search for them on the web, or listen to the song. Enough ranting, on with the story :)**

* * *

I was excited. Well, terrified actually, but excited still. This was to be my first official day alive. I had spent a lot of time in the real world recently, but it hadn't even been an hour since my friends surprised me with the fact that I could remain in the real world all the time now due to the upgraded tower detection program Jeremie made.

There are many new things that I have come to understand in recent weeks. The sense of touch, for example. Or the many different smells and fragrances in the air, and the new, amazing scenery of a beautiful world.

Odd tells me that I haven't seen anything yet. That there are places even more amazing than the city. That's when he started talking about forests and mountains and his own home in a country he called Italy. I then asked him if forests and mountains resembled the sectors in Lyoko, but he just burst out laughing, shaking his head and Jeremie had to explain it to me instead.

One thing is certain however, and that is the fact that I will finally be starting a new life today. And who knows, maybe a life without Xana in the near future.

"And this is your room," said Jim as he guided me into what would be my new home from now on. "It's not very big, but I'm sure you'll settle in easily enough, miss... uh..." He looked at me uncertainly. Right, I hadn't told him my name yet.

"Stones. Aelita Stones, like the rock group," I said proudly. "I'm Odd's cousin from Canada." Odd had helped me with that name. The Rolling Stones is apparently one of his favorite music groups, and I just couldn't say no to him when he begged me to use it as a name. Weird name for a group though... I should probably look it up later.

"Oh," replied Jim. I guess it came as a bit of a surprise to him. "Well, breakfast starts at 7 am, and dinner's at 7 pm."

I nodded as Jim went through all the different rules. He finished it with a quick remark directed at Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd, who stood right outside my door. Jim walked out with a small huff, and when he was out of sight, their faces all turned into grins.

Yes. I think I'm going to enjoy it here.

* * *

I woke with a scream. I jumped up with a loud gasp, and put my hands to my head. What a terrible nightmare, it felt so real it's frightening.

"There is no such things as monsters," I muttered to myself as I got out of bed. I just hope nobody heard me scream. Come to think of it, that nightmare was almost the same as those visions I had had yesterday when I found the old house, The Hermitage. I decided not to think about it anymore, and started making my way towards the bathroom.

When I arrived, I saw that there was a long line outside the bathroom door. Thankfully, it seemed like nobody had heard my scream. I sighed and walked quietly to the back of the line. One thing was certain: I would be standing here a long time.

Not long after, Sissi Delmas came walking out the door with a content smile on her face. I could hear several girls start muttering quietly to each other, but I couldn't make out the words. When Sissi walked past me, she looked at me with a sad smile.

"Poor thing," she said. "You'll be standing here for another two hours." I looked at her not really knowing what to say back to her. I'm not too confident interacting with other students yet, so I just let her talk. "Why don't you go upstairs?" she continued. "There are some showers there, and I guarantee that there are no girls up there."

I smiled at her in gratitude, and headed for the stairs. I guess Sissi's not as bad as the others make her out to be. As I walked I could hear several girls giggle behind me. Somebody must've told a joke.

As I opened the door to the showers, I realized two things: Sissi was right, there weren't any girls here, and the others were right about her. All the half naked boys began shouting for me to get out, and I began to panic. I had no idea what to do, so I just stood there with an open mouth.

After a few seconds, Odd and Ulrich began pushing me out the door. With surprise clear in his voice, Odd asked:

"What are you doing? The girls bathroom is downstairs, Aelita."

I just looked at him in shock, with a blush crossing my face.

"But... I..."

"Aelita Stones!" Jim shouted. "What do you think you are doing here?" I felt so feeble looking at Jim's angry face, I couldn't say anything.

"Just go easy on her, Jim," Ulrich said. "She's new here, so she didn't know where she was going."

"It makes no matter," Jim kept shouting. "A girl has nothing to do inside the boys' shower."

"But..." I tried to tell him that it was Sissi's fault, but I couldn't put it into words.

"I don't wanna hear it, Stones. If I catch you again, there will be hell to pay, got it?" He said fiercely as he walked away. I looked to the ground, feeling tears well up behind my eyes. How did this happen? What did I do wrong? I don't understand. I could feel Odd putting a hand on my shoulder. I was just about to make an apology when Sissi came up with who was probably Nicholas and Herve.

"Well, well, Miss Einstein," she said in a cold voice. "It's just like I said, not a single girl in sight."

"Just lay off her, Sissi. You knew she'd believe you," Ulrich said angrily.

"Oh, she needs to learn how to adapt. It's a jungle out there."

"You can say that again," Odd chirped in. "I'm looking at a baboon right now."

Ulrich and Odd began laughing loudly, and I giggled a little at Odd's snappy comeback. But before I knew it Odd and Ulrich had gone back inside the bathroom, and I was left out in the hallway alone. And my uneasiness returned to me. Why would she do that to someone she doesn't even know?

* * *

"So, you're saying that the owner of The Hermitage and the science teacher are the same person?" Yumi inquired in mild disbelief after hearing what Jeremie had found out last night.

"Yes," Jeremie replied with certainty. "So I want to do a bit of research in the academy archives during our study period." All the others nodded in agreement. I smiled at Jeremie.

"I'll go with you, Jeremie." Even though we would be doing something we're not allowed to, it would be nice to spend some time with him. After all, we haven't been spending half as much time together recently as we used to.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Aelita," Jeremie replied in way that said that there would be no disagreement on the matter. I opened my mouth in mild surprise, trying to say something, but Jeremie cut me off. "You already got into trouble in the showers this morning, God knows what you were doing in there, and if you're caught looking through the archives, you'll be suspended for sure."

He turned around and began walking away before I could explain that it was all a mistake. That it was Sissi, not me.

It doesn't matter. It's not like they would care. Not like anyone would listen.

I stood there, looking at retreating backs of my... friends, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, and turned around to see who it was.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Odd said with curiosity. A bit surprised by the sudden question, and the fact that I didn't expect anybody to notice me standing here, I simply said the truth of it.

"I just can't get used to living here," I said, my voice raw with emotions. "And the incident at the showers this morning is still bothering me."

"Well, I was a bit surprised as well, but I can understand that you'd want to take a look at my fantastic, svelte body," he joked. I blushed at his words and looked down at the ground. He then added with a kinder voice, "It's only been a few days." I looked up at him, and was met with one of his ridiculously huge grins. "Any idiot can face a hard day, and if somebody says he can't, then he's a blatant liar," he said, making a face. He then looked at me with a knowing smile, and said, "Or she."

I could feel the sides of my mouth twitch. I don't know how, but Odd has the cunning ability to always making people smile, no matter what he say. Even if it doesn't really make any sense at all. So I smiled.

* * *

After Odd had left to help Jeremie in the archives, I had decided to go in to the cafeteria. Even though Odd had given me something to smile about, I was still left with an uneasy feeling. Jeremie thinks that I had walked into the guys' bathroom on purpose, and it hurt to think that he thought that lowly of me. But what hurt even more was the fact that neither Ulrich, or even Odd had said anything about what really happened.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" somebody behind me said in a rough voice, snapping me out of my train of thought. I turned around to an unfamiliar figure, and looked at him in confusion. Right, there are plenty of students that wants to eat.

I moved my tray over to the counter and looked over all the different dishes. I had no idea what to pick, but before I could think about it, I heard even more impatient cries behind me. I turned around again, and saw only angry stares directed towards me.

I moved on with a small gasp, and was immediately met with a question from a lady, Rosa, I think.

"So what d'ya want, sweetie, beans or steak?" she asked with a friendly smile. I only looked at her with uncertainty for a second, before the angry cries erupted once again from the hungry students behind me.

"Come on, get a move on already!"

"Can you be any slower? God!"

"God damn it, move!"

"Yeah, we're starving over here!"

I was scared. I didn't know what to do, so I left the line with no food on my plate. My breath came out in ragged breaths as I walked slowly towards the exit. I could hear shouts of joy behind me, but I did as best I could to ignore them.

I failed miserably.

I was just about walk out when I saw Yumi walk towards the tables. For a second, a smile grazed my lips as I shouted for her. The smile was short lived however, as she then sat down next to some boy, a huge smile plastered on her face. She'd clearly not heard my shout. Or maybe she'd just ignored it.

I could feel the pressure of unwanted tears, threatening to burst free from behind my eyes when I walked slowly through the door.

"So," I heard a familiar, cold voice say. "Going back to the great, white North?" I looked up at Sissi's hard face, only to have the tears finally burst free, cascading down my pale cheeks.

"Why not?" I shouted. "At least I feel at home there!"

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where, I just wanted to get away from this place. I just had to get away from this place.

I ran through the gate, into the street. The tears blurring my vision caused me to run into a man, he turned to face me, and said in a harsh voice,

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Damned brat," I could hear the man mutter once I began to run again. I tried to control my sobs, but it only proved futile.

I understood it now. I'm out of place. I don't belong here, this isn't my home. Not my life. Nobody wants me here.

I had run into the forest, and I knew where I was headed: The Hermitage. I knew I shouldn't go back there, but for some reason I felt that it was the only place I could find some sanctuary. And before I knew it, I'd reached my destination.

* * *

I don't know how long I'd been sitting in this old bed, but I'd been crying all the time. Nobody knows me, yet they all seem to hate me. Even my friends have been distancing themselves from me. I should just leave. Go back to my real home... go back to that cursed place inside that cursed computer...

I choked back another sob before hearing a voice come from the door behind me.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

I looked across my shoulder at Odd standing in the doorway to the room. He wore a rare solemn face as he looked at me. "What do you want?" I said a bit harsher than intended.

He walked slowly towards the bed I was sitting in. "Just wanna talk. Are you alright, Princess?"

"No, Odd," I snapped. "I'm not okay."

Odd sat down on the bed next to me. He tried to put an arm around my shoulders, but I just shrugged him off.

I didn't look at him. I didn't want to look at him, but I could feel his eyes resting on me.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Everything's wrong," I choked. "Everybody hates me." I could hear his surprise at my words when he sharply sucked in some air, but then he replied calmly,

"They don't hate you."

"Yes, they do," I shouted. "I've only been here two days, and I already know that I don't belong here. Everybody knows that I don't belong here!" I got up from the bed, and walked towards the window. "I'm an anomaly," I continued a bit more calmly. "An anomaly that doesn't belong anywhere."

"Nobody knows where they belong, Aelita," Odd said. "Life's wasted on the living because they just complain about it all the time." I could feel his eyes drill holes in my back, but I still refused to look at him. "But you know what, Aelita? It's a big world, and you have all the time in the world to find your purpose. But life is a waste of time and time is a waste of life, so just waste your time and enjoy it as much as you can."

That was all it took. I broke down and started to cry. I brought my hands up to my face and filled them with tears. But no sooner I had done that, I felt him embrace me from behind. I turned around in his arms and placed my face on his shoulder, soaking his jacket.

"But why is everybody treating me so badly?" I sobbed. "I haven't even done anything to them."

"Because they're morons, and they judge you because you're different." He sighed, "I think everybody has the right to stupidity, but some people unfortunately decide to abuse that right." He then led me back to the bed, and began stroking my back soothingly.

We sat there in silence for a long time, the only sounds going through the air were my steadily decreasing sobs.

"You talk like you know what I'm going through," I whispered into his shoulder. "How can you? You have a perfect life, everybody loves you and you always laugh and smile." And it's true. He knows his place in this world. He knows what he wants to do, he knows his purpose and he's enjoying it. How is it possible for a guy like Odd to possibly understand my feelings?

"Just because I smile and laugh doesn't mean that I, too don't want to get away from it all at times," he said in the most serious voice I've ever heard him talk in. "Just leave it all behind, find a secluded place and just forget all my troubles."

I finally looked directly at him for the first time since he first entered the room, and was faced with yet another grin. Looking at his grin made it difficult for me to believe that he'd been talking so seriously just a second go. That he'd said that he too felt lost at times. But it made no difference, for I was lost in his smile.

"People will give you a hundred reasons to cry, Princess, but all you have to do is show them that you have a thousand reasons to smile." He smiled a wicked grin. "And in the end, nothing is going to annoy those people any more than to see you living a damn good life. That's what I do."

I smiled and leaned my head back down onto his shoulder. But it didn't take long for doubts to overflow my mind again.

"I don't think I can handle it, Odd," I whispered sadly. "I'm not strong like you are. You were born into this world, and you grew up here. I don't even know what to do most of the time." I paused. "I can't take it."

Odd didn't say anything. He just sat there listening to my complaints. I didn't want to say anything more than I already had, but I needed to tell him.

"I'm going back," I said slowly. "I'm going back to Lyoko. I can't handle the reality of this world." The silence that followed was unbearable. I had just told Odd what I was planning on doing, and he didn't even say anything. _Please, say something_, I thought. _Anything. Tell me not to do it, please just show me that you care._

But he said nothing. He doesn't care either. Once more could I feel the tears threatening to spill, but he hugged me tighter.

"I'm not gonna say that it's all gonna get better," he whispered into my hair. "I just can't lie to you, Aelita. Yes, there will be bad days, but there will also be good days, and you will only enjoy life as much as you allow yourself to." He sighed deeply, and I sat there listening to his little speech, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "I won't tell you what to do, but know this: There are people that love you here... and I know of one person who loves you more than anyone else."

He kissed me on the top of my head, and got up from the bed. "You're the strongest, and most amazing girl I've ever met, Aelita. And I know that whatever it is that you decide to do in the end, it will be the right choice."

I looked at his retreating back with a crimson blush painted on my cheeks. He never once looked back as he left the room, and eventually the house. I was therefore left alone inside the old house with Odd's words flowing through my head and the fading warmth from his touch.

And I had my answer.

* * *

I walked in on hundreds of students eating their dinner. They were all so engrossed in their conversations that nobody even noticed me walk in. Save for four people.

"Aelita!" I heard Yumi shout. No sooner than I had acknowledged her cry, she had run up to me and embraced me in a fierce hug. "Where were you? We were so worried."

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare there, Princess," Ulrich said, coming up behind Yumi.

"We looked all over for you, but we couldn't find you anywhere," Jeremie said, relief written all over his face. I smiled at them. It was clear that Odd hadn't told them about our little encounter, so I decided not to tell them either.

"I just needed to think. Don't worry, "I said reassuringly. "I won't run away again."

The only person who hadn't run over here was Odd. I looked over towards the table and saw him smiling at me. It wasn't one of his normal grins, it was something I had never seen on Odd before: A genuine smile. I stood there holding his eyes, and I smiled back.

Yes. I think I'm going to enjoy it here.

* * *

**Wow, this was harder to write than I thought. It's not perfect, and I must say that it sounded much better in my head. I'm not complaining though, I'm happy with the end result. I might write sequels if I get the inspiration for it, but I'm not promising anything. I hope that you enjoyed reading this, because nothing makes an author happier than knowing that people like their work. I'm open to constructive criticism, and if you happen to have an idea, then I'm open to suggestions.**

**Have a nice day and a good life :)**

**-Lord of Tuft**


End file.
